narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Memoirs of a lost man: Passing of the clan
On a rather average day in Village Hidden in the leaves Shirayuki Uchiha was dreading the fact she had to team up with her most hated rival.. Just the thought of me being on the same team as that loser bothers me she grunted in disbelief.. why couldnt I get a teammate who had actual talent. she said as she made her way to the ramen noodles shop. Ill have Miso pork short ribs and one side of eggs. she said At least I can still get what I want when it comes to my food she said as the bowl was put in front of her.. no sooner than we she grabbed her chopsticks.. she saw a man who was passing through the village and it wasnt him that her attention it was the symbol that was on his chest.. between the swirling moons on his chest was the Uchiha clan crest.... I dont believe it there are more... its its not just me she said as she stood straight up. She ran immediately to get the mans attention and question him about who he really was and when she caught up to him she blocked his path.... Who do you think you are to wear that crest on your chest like that.... you better apart of the Uchiha Clan and in which case how the hell did you survive.. my father told me they were all dead. she asked sternly You' re the second person to bring up this Uchiha clan.. and then think im in it. but im in no clan. I dont do clans there is me and I stand for that and that alone.. you are confused the man said as he simply walked the other way. So then your an outsider wearing that clan crest.. take it off now or I will make you regret walking past me with that crest. she said blocking his path once more. Look this outfit was in my house which means its mine you want it get your own, now outta my way woma''n.. walking in another direction. Fine thats it she said as he swung her fist and aimed for the side of his face only for him to easily catch it.. She struggled to break the grip he had on her... ''Well damn he much stronger than I gave him credit fo''r. she said as she got in posistion to aim a kick directly toward his midesection breaking the hold.. The man simply jumped and spinned causing her to miss and nearly fall while he landed on his feet... ''Grrrrhhhh he got some good moves on him she said angrily Look Its clear you want to fight and im game but cant i eat first.. Ive been waiting all day to sink my teeth in some noodles or short Ribs The man said. Oh you hungry well then allow me to feed you with this nice 5 knuckle sandwich Ive made just for you ashe said throwing a straight jab at him.. Sigh so obivious the man said as he did what seemed to be a weird dance and cducked toward the left of the fist and moved away.... I thought you were hungry dont tell me you dont like my cooking se kept swinging as the man kept dancign and even cartwheeled out the way and kicked her square in the ribs sending her reeling a few yards... Why cant I hit him and what with this weird dance he keeps doing.. his he mocking me.. You will pay for mocking me dont underestimate the power of the Uchiha she said activating her Sharingan she then closed in and began swinging.... Another linear approach.. who raised you and taught you to fight he said as he just back flipped out toward the village only for her to chase. Whats the matter huh scared to face me now that my eyes are active snhe said mocking him.. Scared of you please you couldnt even intimidate a fly. I just simply didnt want to be responsible for destroying parts of the village ive got enough problems on my hands on top of you.. he said dusting off his shoulders.. Thats actually bad for you because now that we arent in the village anymore I dont have to hold back she said smiling.. now for that home cooked meal you wanted so bad.. she used her Fire Release: Dragon Flame Release Song Technique which created a series of fireballs that turned into dragons that all headed toward the man. Please i am Raido X Fire jutsu are my specialty for you to even use this on me is just laughable he said as he used Fire Release: Lionsault Inferno to counter the dragons and even plow through it with such force.. WHAT how could he overpower my jutsu like that.. she said as he dove for cover out of the way..... as she got up she saw that Raido was already in her face... Is that dirt you're eating are you sharing you know im still hungry right its not good to be stingy Raido laughed. Oh okay so he's he a wiseguy to huh fine then she got up and used Chidori: Dragon Fang Piercer her father jutsu to hit him square in the chest and pierce him but when she hit him she winded up passing right through him.. and hitting the ground .. Whoops Raido X said did some one miss the target sitting in front of him Oh wow looks like your Sharingan needs some fine tuning woman HAHAHAHAHA She got up and turned around and looked Raido X in the eye and saw that he Had a Sharingan as well.. WHat but but how.. and then he has two a transplanted sharingan can not be activated it should already be active.. she said in horror Where did you get those eyes she yelled who did you steal them from.. she said pointing Wel; lets see I was born with these eyes to begin with I didnt steal them.. I mastered them.. and I see that you certainly have a long way to go Raido said. No I dont no outside with our clans treasure for his eyes will talk to me like that I wont stand for it she made eye contact and used Demonic Illusion: Shackling Stakes Technique trapping Raido in an illusion.. NOW let see you get out of this one she said.... Do you want me to add suspense to this or should I just break out now Raido said as he was trapped . What do you mean you cant get out of this.... Shirayuki said Whatever you say Raido X said as his eyes glowed a bright Red and he used Demonic Illusion: Delusions of Grandeur which increaed the power of the Genjutsu and layered one over top of it however something wasnt right. Shirayuki was feeling an intense pain and she immediately feel to the ground... What was that what happened I used that genjutsu on you so how do I feel the pain.. she said. Raido X simply walked up its a High level genjutsu that allows me to make a connection with the person who trying to place me under a Genjutsu and improve upon it and then reverse the effects of the genjutsu on the user rather than on me.. he said So your not just cute your smart .. but you can fight to she said as she got up but its not enough to convince me your apart of this clan she said as she saved her best move.. Looking im just tryna end this fight not convince you im apart of this Uchiha Clan people keep putting on me..... I just enjoy the fight Raido X said I am not for your entertainment she said as as fast as he could used Lightning Release: Atmospheric Discharge quickly storing enough chakra to use the jutsu as the the lightning raced at raido X at immense speeds.. Too slow Raido said as he his Mangenkyo opened and he used Kamui to open a dimension and send the jutsu else where.. How is that possible.. that you have such mastery over that jutsu to warp away and entire jutsu like that and not die.. I can do more than Raido X said as he opened the dimension and shot the Lightning back toward an open land a few meters away I am a master of Space-Time abilities especially the Kamui, Raido said confidently Theres no doubt then you are the Dark Slayer Raido Uchiha she said in awe.. Ive been told that... but im Raido X and im glad you have calmed down IM in awe of your abilities Ive heard about your powers, abilities speeds and your prowess.. but to actually see you in person and even fight you... i mean wow she said Blushing. I see I have more than enough accolades that back up my name but I dont remeber any of those things.. Id rather not met women under these circumstances, but in any case since I guess I am apart of this Uchiha clan whats your name.. Raido asked Shirayuki Uchiha.. and I want to ask you something as well Which is Raido X said Can you train me.. take me as your student.. I have alot I can learn from you.. Ive always looked up you even before dissppeared all those years ago... teach me anything and I will learn it with the best of my abilities... I will not let you leave unless you do she said We just met and your already asking for alot.. wow women these days are so pushy... but ill have to see what you know and then from there I can see what your body is use to.. the training I do is not meant for the weak of spirit, nor weak willed. of you have what it takes follow me if not dont waste your time, or your life. raido responded.. I am Ready with my whole heart.. I need this to surpass a certain someone.. and I just added you to that list.. I wil become stronger than you Dark Slayer she said Say that after you have proved you can do more than eat dirt raido laughed as the two walked off. 6 months Later After training for six months under the man known as the Raido X Shirayuki was getting some much needed bed rest.. when the door opened.. Well after 6 months what do you have to say about you progress.. I've taught you my uniques brand of Taijutsu and even created a sword for you to use your own brand of the dark slayer Raido X said as he walked toward the window gazing out of it '' I feel like im ready to take on any challenge and when I get back to my full strenght the 1st thing I want is a rematch with you Dark Slayer.. your a infamous fighter and a legendary shinobi in the world today.. your taijutsu skills unrivaled nearly, you genjutsu as trick y as they come and your ninjutsu well I need to see for myself... but if I can beat you then I know for sure IM ready for the world.. SO i challenge you.. unless your scared'' Shirayuki teased Sacred is a state of mind the question is do you truly think you have what it takes to stomp with the big dogs, Its easy to say it when you know your full abilities but when you havent seen the opponents.. its easy to bite off more than you can chew Raido X said closing his eye Give me on week to train more and rest and Ill whip your ass for sure.. I show you the true power of the Sharingan she said... Say that after you shown me your power.. because what I saw from you last time was down right disgracful for one who speaks so highly of their clan... Grr your in this clan to and I will show our true power.. your nothing to my abilities Shirayuki said getting angry. Huh you were saying I couldnt hear you over my yawn.. I think you boring me to sleep on my feet Raido X said jumping out the window laughing.. I will show you that you cant mock me I will surpass you X she promised herself 1 week Later In a weeks time Shirayuiki was ready to prove who was the dominate Uchiha in the world between the two.. and with her face dripping with determination to surpass the wall that became known as Raido X.. She stood at the destined area where the battle would take place.... It will be here that I take the throne of the Uchiha clan away from.. no longer will be the Pride of the Sharingan, nor the Dark Slayer because I will remove those titles from him she said smiling. moments later a dimension appeared a few yards away from her and out from it warped Raido who had his usually laid back carefree look. Oh your already here Raido Said looking dead at her.. I meant every word of what I said.. I will surpass you and show how you will regret training me she said smiling.. You still hungry for this ass whooping im going to give you she said licking her lips at Raido.. becuase im serving seconds today.. Cute but I rather taker the trash out before I eat.. Raido X said pointing at Shirayuki.... I cant enjopy my meal with such garbage in the area he said plauying her off... Not this time.. im not going to let you talk me off my game.. your cunning and smart, you wont fool me twice with the same routine.. Well I guess even after awhile fools can become smarter.. anyway you dont have what it takes to beat me never have never will.. Just because I taught you everything you know.. doesnt mean i taught you everything I know... I simply gave you a Taijutsu style that is all.. and somewhere along the line you built this confidence up as if you actually prepared to fight me .. this battle would be like a fly fighting a bear Raido X said That doesnt matter we both are from the Uchiha clan a battle loving clan... I am the best around here there is no one in this world I cant compete with IM am the best and when im not I will strive until I beat whoever they call the best and tak either spot Shirayuki said proudly. Raido X simple shook his head my dear misguided woman.. you dont understand you were just a big fish in a little pond.. but me.. I a whale in a tear drop... you are nothing but leftover common trash riding on the coat tails on your clans greatness.. Common uchiha Trash soon to be forgotten as time passes along.. Raido X said intentionally trying to piss her off. i DONT CARE IF YOU ARE APART OF THE SAME CLAN AS ME I WILL NOT HAVE YOU DOWNPLAY MY ABILITES LIKe THAT AND LIVE TO TAKE ANOTHER BREATH.. Shirayuki said grittig her teeth trying to stay calm...... I didnt even try hard and your already upset how is it in 6 months you have learned so little IM using you anger against you to make you lose focus.. YOU need to be able to see thru these kind of thing Raido X said sitting down While that comment made me madder he was right I allowed him to talk me off my gameplan..... she thought to herself... It fine Ill just use my anger to focus my resolve to beat you she said taking off running in his direction she ran up and tried to her her Capoeira on Raido swinging and daning to avoid standing still as Raido and her faced off in a roda challenge. His moves are incredible he flows around without a mistake its like watching a ripple in the water she saidin her thoughts as she followed his moves with her Sharingan. Im impressed Raido X said outloud much to her approval you have took my fighting style and made it work to your own strenght.... however there is still much for you to learn.. raido said as the two contiuned to have the faceoff of the capoeira roda without the music until Shirayuki tried to cathc Raido off guard with her Chidori Current which shot of chidori everywhere around her body leaving Raido with no escape this time.. Your mine she smiled as the lighting jumped off her body. As if I didnt see that coming.. Raido X said as he placed his hand up and used Absolute Genesis which nuffied the jutsu completely.. much to Shirayuki surprise.. What the hell was that she said looking confused.. You see I know plenty of tricks in this world.. I can easily bursh off attacks and then counter with one of my own Raido X said as he kicked her in the rib follwed by an uppercut. Dont be surprised... I am after all the Dark Slayer that everyone refers to right.. he laughed and used. his Fire Release: Blistering Smash which created a large Kanji symbol of Fire that cut through the wind causing it to whistlke as it headed toward Shirayuki posistion